A Love that Transcends Time
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are 2 lovers that get into a car crash...die... and are reborn as Mizaki and... find out. ON HAITUS UNTIL OTHER STORIES ARE FINISHED... SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

A Love That Transcends Time

Chapter one: Car Crash

By: crazyhanyoucrazyhanyou: hello! This the second fan fic I wrote. My other one got really messed up. But that's okay! o I just thought I'd write something new for a change. It's really good… at least that's what my friends say. If you think I'm crazy for having Inu & Kag killed there's a reason… you'll have to find out. Well! Please enjoy. I need at least one review to continue. Again enjoy!

It had been three hours since they had left. Miroku and Sango were worried. The weather was awful; it was raining very hard, hail the size of a golf ball was falling from the dark sky.

"Why haven't they come home yet, Miroku?" Sango asked with a worried tone.

Miroku tried to comfort her. "sango, maybe I should try to call them again."

Sango nodded.

Miroku smiled as he dialed the number on his cellphone. Then he made an angry face, shook his head, and turned off the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"The number you have dialed is out of service." He mocked the recording that was on the phone.

"No! Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Shippo walked out of his room. "What's going on? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" (they adopted him when his father died.

"Shippo don't worry. Everything going to be just fi----" She was interrupted by the phone.

Sango answered it. "Hello. Higurashi residents Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi aren't home yet."

On the other line a police answered her. "Is this a Mrs. Sango Honshu?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Sango, we came across Mr. Higurashi's car in the ditch; a drunk driver had drove into the side and killed both the driver and the passenger." He hung up.

"Miroku, they're dead! They're dead!" Sango screamed.

"What? Inuyasha and Kagome? How?" he asked.

She could hardly talk cause of all the tears. "It was a…. drunk driver!"

Shippo was listening. "My mom and dad are dead?"

"Yes, Shippo." They both told him.

"I guess we have to plan a funeral, eh, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

They called up the family and told them about the bad news and about the funeral.

The funeral came and they all they in ashes and said their goodbyes.

Shippo was first. "Inuyasha and Kagome were two of the best people you'd meet in this world. They were always helping people out… at least whenever jewel shards were involved…lol. Inuyasha was pretty rough around the edges, but all in all he was an awesome person. Kagome, boy, she was a really nice lady. She'd volunteer for anything with out really knowing it. It was them who adopted me when my father was brutally murdered by the Thunder Brothers. I am honored to know that in my time I was able to meet such great people."

Sango was the next. "Wow! They're really gone! It seems like just yesterday they came to my aid when Naraku was manipulating me. He had told me that Inuyasha murdered my family and that I should go seek revenge on him. But when I attacked Inuyasha he didn't fight back. Then I found out that it was all Naraku! Kagome helped me heal the wounds that had been created from all the hatred that I built up in my body. Kagome was always smiling… well at least when Kikyo wasn't around. Inuyasha was always running off to Kikyo until he found out that he found out how much he loved Kagome. Kagome was number one favorite thing… except Ramen. But they helped me get through my evil past and now I have my brother, Kohaku, back. I will miss them very much!"

Miroku was next. "Kagome was one of the sexiest women I ever met…… Sorry…. Anyway, they worried abut me all the time and about the hellhole in my palm. I will never forget the time I attacked Inuyasha for those damn shards and grabbed Kagome and took them from her. One time I was talking to a woman or should I say an evil mantus demon. I used my windtunnel and the mantus's claw knicked the stupid thing. When I got back everyone stared at me with annoyed looks. Inuyasha saved me countless times. I am going to miss them a lot!"

Many years passed and now we start the real story………..

An alarm went off and young girl got ready for school.

She ran down the steps of the two-story house, grabbed a bowl, grabbed milk and a box of cereal and began to eat.

"Mizaki, I'm not going to be home after school today so you're just gonna have to take care of yourself, okay?" her father told her.

"Okay." She sighed. 'I hate being home alone!'

She cleaned off her dishes and started out the door. School was only three blocks away so she decided to walk. She breathed in the warm crisp air and felt the cool breaze.

'This is what I call the start of a great day!" She said to herself.

She stopped to pick the beautiful flowers that were in bloom. She smelled them; the fragrence was to die for. She started walking again when she was knocked to the ground.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

A boy with blond short hair and red eyes stood on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Mizaki screamed.

The boy said nothing and started to look through her pockets. When he found what he wanted he let her go.

"Please don't take that! Its all I have left of my mother. Please take something else." She tried to reason with him.

He felt sorry for her for some reason. He started to walk away.

"Please stop! My name is Mizaki Hiroshima! I need those shards. Wait!" She yelled.

But he already disappeared into the shadows.

The school's bell rang. "I have to get to school! I'll take care of that problem later!"

She ran as fast as she could and then stopped at the doors to catch her breath. 'Who was that guy anyway?' she thought.

The second bell rang.

"Oh well!" She said as she walked in the doors of the school.

A girl her age came to her. "Mizaki, you're late! You're gonna mess up your perfect attendance."

"I know Satsuki. Something happened this morning." Mizaki told her.

"Tell me later. We've got to hurry to class." Satsuki said as they rushed to the classroom.

"You're late miss Hiroshima!" the angry teacher yelled.

"Mr. Hoshizawa, something happened this morning. She was attacked and had to fight off this thug and that's why she's late."  
Satsuki told him.

"Thanks for covering for me." Mizaki mouthed to her.

"You're welcome." She mouthed back.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said.

"So what really happened?" Satsuki asked as they walked out of the class room.

Mizaki told her about the whole incident that occurred in the morning.

"Wow! So you really were attacked by someone. Why would he want those old jewel shards?" She asked.

"I don't know! But I'm getting them back tonight." Mizaki said with confidence.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomarrow." She said.

Mizaki started for home. "Hmm….I wonder if …nevermind." She continued to walk.

"Mizaki! Mizaki!" A voice came from behind her.

"Huh?" She stopped.

"Your name is Mizaki, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She turned around to see a boy with red hair and gold/brown eyes.

"You're a lot cuter that I heard." He smiled.

She blushed. "What'd you say?"

"You're the kind of girl I like. Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No damn way! I don't even know your name!" She yelled.

"Sorry, my name is Noboshi." He told her.

"Whatever!" She ran home.

She sat at home thinking how she should get the shards back when the door bell rang.

"Bells have ringing all day! Next thing you know I'll have a ringing tone in my ear!" She grumbled as she walked to the door. She opened it. "Hello?"

The boy from the beginning of the day was standing there.

Reviews: (From my friends)

Yugifan3: Woah! That's so sad that they died! Anyway, it was awesome!

Izzy/Queen: Awesome! Great job, Kadama-san!

Nibzo: What an awesome story! o  
Crackerjack: Great! Hee-hee!

A/N:  
Well that's chapter one! How much did you like it! Hmmm… I wonder what happens next? Find out next chapter. Again I need one review to go on!

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however I do own all original characters. Thankss Ms. Takahashi!

-Kadama H.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love that Transcends Time  
Chapter two: Bad Day!

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Hello again! Today was the longest day of the year….Yep! You guessed it the first day of summer! Anyway, enjoy! I only need one review to go on! o

"Um… Hey! I'm really sorry for this morning. Here you can have your shards back." He threw the shards to her and she barely caught them.

"Hey be careful with those!" Mizaki yelled.

He made an annoyed face. "Just be glad that you're getting them back. I thought they were so precious to you!"

"They are! Hey I was kinda wondering…"She said nervously.

"Oh man! Now what!"

"Why did you give them back to me?"

"B-because you said that your mom gave them to you… My mom gave me this necklace and if some retard took it from me they'd be taking my memories from me. I felt sorry for you!" He told her.

Inside Mizaki something jabbed. "Is your mother dead?"

He looked at her, shook his head, and shrugged. "I don't know both my parents just disappeared."

"Oh my god! How old were you?" She asked him.

"I was seven. The only way I survived was… Wait! I just came here to deliver those stupid shards. You're probably tired so I'll leave." He started to walk out of the house.

Mizaki grabbed his arm. "Please tell me. And while you're at it tell me why you stole my jewel shards."

He smiled lightly. "Well you see I needed those shards for… well I needed to know if what my father told me was true."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded . "But how I survived is different. Most of my family is dead and those who are alive hate my living guts! My mother was a new person in my father's life and he cheated on his previous wife to be with mother. Then she got sick and died. They blamed it all on my mother. When I was born everyone was horrified by my father and mother having a child. After my parents disappeared no one would let me stay with them. My uncle felt sorry for me and let me stay with him. He kept saying things that scared me and made me feel like I was welcome into the family. Then they found out they kept saying hurtful things about him. I knew I had to leave before his reputation was fully ruined. So I moved here by myself." He told her.

"That's so damn sad..um… what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but Sasuke. Your name's Mizaki right?"

"Yes it is!" She smiled.

"I have to go! See ya!" He walked out of the house.

'Sasuke… I'm sorry you have such a terrible past!' She thought as she climbed up the stairs and walked into her room and fell asleep on her bed.

At school the next day Mizaki's class had a history exam.

"Mizaki could you pass out the test for me?" The teacher asked as he sat down into his chair.

She smiled and handed out the papers. When she came to one boy's desk she could hear him whispering something to the other boys.

"Look at me! I'm Mizaki I do whatever people tell me!" He mocked her.

As she gave him the paper he scribbled the word stupid on her arm. She did what she always did… She ignored him.

She passed them out to another group this time it was girls. As she handed one girl the paper she scooted to the side. "Eww! I'm gonna get a disease!" The whole class except Mizaki laughed.

"Now that the test has been passed out you may begin." The teacher said as Mizaki took her seat.

This is what the test looked like.

1. Who was the first creator of Kanji? 

2. In what year was Japan founded? 

And so on…..

Everyone zoned out, except Mizaki. She was working really fast. She was already on question 34.

'I'm so glad I studied last night!' She thought. three minutes and one test later "Yes! I'm done! I'm finally done!" She yelled. "Oops! Sorry I'm just so happy!"

"Dweep!" One girl whispered to another girl. "She thinks she can celebrate while we have to do this damn test!"

The girl she was talking to rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know! She's so dumb! I bet if I told her to tell me the answers to the questions she would tell me!"

"Try it out Ashia! I didn't study!" She said.

"Great call Kari!" Ashia turned to Mizaki. "Psst! Mizaki!"

Mizaki turned her head. "Yes?"

"I didn't study last night tell me the answers." Ashia said with a smug look on her face.

Mizaki shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. If Mr. Mozine catches me my reputation will be ruined."

Ashia made a fist. "If you don't tell me I'll break your nose!"

A frown came on Mizaki's face. "Please I don't want to get in trouble!"

Wack! Ashia punched Mizaki on the cheek.

The teacher flew out of his desk like a mad lepord getting ready for the kill. He grabbed Ashia's arm.

"Let go!" Ashia yelled as she struggled to get away.

He tightened his grip on her arm. "Why the hell did you do that!"

Ashia made an excuse. "Because she made-out with my boyfriend!"

"Mizaki do you need any ice for that cheek? Miss Amiyu you're going to the principals office." He said as he took Ashia out of the room.

Mizaki nodded and Ashia scowled.

After Mr. Mozine left everyone stared at Mizaki.

"Um! I have to go to the bathroom." She said nervously.

She sped into the hall. She walked around when someone called her name.

"Mizaki! Hey wait up!" They called.

She turned around to see Noboshi running toward her. He stopped to walk with her.

She folded her arms. "What do you want?"

"Wow! You're so cute acting all suspicious and all." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Knock it off you lech!" She yelled as she pushed him and he flew into Satsuki.

"Wow! Look at you! You must be one of the most beautiful women I ever met!" He said as he got up.

Satsuki blushed. "Thank you! Um.. What made you think----" She was interrupted by him grabbing both of her hands.

"Miss will you please let me be your boyfriend?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"No, but I will give you ten seconds to let go of me!" She said with anger in her voice. 'Wait… this feels really familiar.' "Miroku? Is that your name?"

crazyhanyou: Sorry this chapter's so short I just haven't had time to update so here is all I have! Remember I just need one review to go on.

Reviews:

Mars: Great job Kadama! That is too bad Mizaki got punched. Me: Thatnks pal! You know it's really nice having my friends write me reviews.

Izzy/Queen: Kadama-chan... why are Satsuki and Noboshi acting so weird are they related to Miroku and Sango?  
Me: Sorry can't tell you just read farther to find out.

Nibzo: Tooo short hurry up and update!

Me: Alright Nibz! Thanks for the review.

Crackerjack: Good job with this chapter.

Me: Thanks!

A/N:  
Satsuki thinks Noboshi's name is Miroku? Really! Will they find out who they really are?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however I do own all original characters. Thankss Ms. Takahashi!  
-Kadama H.


	3. Chapter 3

A Love that Transcends Time

By: Crazyhanyou

Chapter three: Don't play with fire!

Crazyhanyou: Hey what's up? I just got done making my website at I'm kinda stupid 'cause I forgot to put as my homepage...sorry...Anyway, I finally found my notebook that has all my fanfictions in it! Yay! I can't believe it was in my backpack all this time! I am so weird! Anyway, I better shutup and write my story! Oh yeah ummmm...Just to tell you some more about my website it has everything to do with anime so if you're an otaku please check it out! And it has my fan art on it so if you read any of my other stories you'll see what the characters look like but probably not Mizaki, Sasuke, Satsuki, or Noboshi. Well if you do check it out please sign my guest book and leave your opinions. Ummm... check my profile to see if I have it on my homepage on it. Oh shit! Sorry this is so long! Here's chapter three! Please R&R!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satsuki stared at him. After a few seconds she laughed. "Sango? You must have me confused with someone else because my name's Satsuki."

His face brightened. "Satsuki? What a beautiful name!"

"Are you two done yet?" Mizaki said with an annoyed look on her face. "If you are I'd like to talk to San...I mean, Satsuki..."

Noboshi interrupted her by giving her a hug. "Awww! You're jealous! Don't worry. I love you just as much."

Mizaki punched him. "Don't be ridiculous! I HATE lechers like you!"

"Oww! What a girl!" His lips smacked her on the cheek. Then he walked over to Satsuki and kissed her on the forehead. "See ya later!"

Satsuki growled until he disappeared. Then she clapped her hands. "Now back to business! Why are you in the hall?"

"Because Ashia punched me in the cheek." Mizaki told her.

Satsuki folded her arms. "Why'd she do that?"

"Because I refused to give her the answers to the history exam." She said as she rubbed her cheeks. (A/N: Her cheeks on her face.)

Satsuki's eyes widened. "What the hell! Why would she do that! SHE'S SUCH A BITCH!"

Mizaki just smiled. "She seemed nice. I'm sure we could have been friends."

"Mizaki... you just can't hate anyone, can you?" Satsuki said with a smile.

"Girls, why aren't you in class?" A rough voice came behind them.

They whirled around to see Mr. Mozine. "Ummm... We were just going to the room now."

"Okay. Here's your ice, Mizaki." He said as he handed the ice pack to Mizaki.

She took it from him. "Thanks, Mr. Mozine."

"Now, tell me, why did you make out with Ashia's boyfriend?" He asked Mizaki.

"Eh?" She said confused.

"Why did you make out with Ashia's boyfriend?" He said darkening his face.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked.

"Ashia told me that she saw Mizaki making out with her boyfriend."

He told her.

"Oh that? We were just playing truth or dare and my dare was to make out with him for five minutes." She told him. 'I'll cover for him just this once.'

The bell rang. It was now three o' clock.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Mizaki said with a sigh of relief.

She started for home. "I wonder what Sasuke's doing..." She said to herself.

She was now onw block away from her house when she saw smoke rising from her neighborhood.

"That's not my house." She said as she peeked around the corner. "Oh crap! It's Mrs. Takinaka's house!"

Mrs. Takinaka was an old widow. She was also Mizaki's nextdoor neighbor. When Mizaki was little she would babysit her. Mizaki was close to her.

Mizaki ran toward the house. One minute later she was in the house looking everywhere for the elderly woman. There was no sign of her.

"Phew! She must have gotten out." Mizaki said with a sigh of relief.

Outside Mrs. Takinaka pace back and forth. "What's taking so long?" She heard the fire sirens. "Here they are!"

Mr. Hiroshima walked over to Mrs. Takinaka. "Have you seen Mizaki anywhere, Julene?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Maybe she's at Satsuki's."

"No, she would've told me." He said.

"Oh, god! Maybe she saw the fire and went into the house to find me!" She yelled with horror.

The flames were intense now and all Mizaki could think about was when she was seven; her house had started on fire. A boy her age had saved her. That was the day her mother died. The firemen wouldn't come in for her because the flames were too intense. And that's when he saved her.

Mizaki sighed. "That boy won't save me now."

She tried to find a path out but she was stuck in the burning house.

Sasuke smelled something burning and went to investigate. When he came to where the fire was he heard Mrs. Takinaka and Mr. Hiroshima yelling Mizaki's name. The firemen were being asses. They wouldn't go in for her.

"Please! She's only fifteen!" Mrs. Takinaka yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We just can't risk one of our men to see if someone's in there." The cheif told her.

"Mizaki...!" Mr. H and Mrs. T yelled in unision.

Sasuk stood in front of them. Mr. Hiroshima glared at him. He hated that boy. He was just another punk that might cause his daughter problems to him. Sasuke just ignored him and ran into the house.

He ran around hysterically looking for her. Then he peeked around the saw something laying on the floor. It was her backpack. That proved it. She was here!

He ran upstairs- or what was left- and found her lying on the floor unconcious.

"Damn it! Wake up, Mizaki!" He yelled in her ear.

"Sasuke..." She said unconcously.

He stared at her. "Mizaki... What were you doing in this house?"

She woke up. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" He yelled.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Grouchypants! I was looking for Mrs. Takinaka! She's just an old lady for god's sake!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You retard! They were so worried about you!" He yelled back.

"Well, if you weren't so--------" She started to cough.

"Mizaki! Are you okay!" He asked her as he picked her up.

"I'm...okay...Sa..." She coughed more than five times.

He held her close to him and started to run. "Hold on, Mizaki!"

She continued to cough.

"We're almost out!" He yelled as he made his way to the door.

Finally, they were out of the house. Everyone was surprised of what they saw.

"Thanks...Sasuke..." Mizaki said with a week tone in her voice.

He smiled tenderly. "You're welcome, Mizaki."

Mizaki's father came over to them. "Put my daughter down...NOW!"

"Yes sir! See you later, Mizaki." Sasuke said as he put her down. He walked for a while and turned around. "You guys better take her to the hospital. If you don't I will! I don't want anything worse than this to happen to her!"

Her father stared at him. "What do you care if she gets better or not?"

"Well to tell you the truth, Mr. Hiroshima, I... ummm... I'm in love with your daughter." He told him.

Mizaki blushed. "Sasuke?"

He ran as fast as he could out of there.

"Come on, Mizaki, let's get you to the hospital."

"Yes, Dad."

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters though I do put my undying gratitude to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own all original characters brought into this story.

A/N:

Well that's chapter three! I hope you liked it. I am so sorry that the intro was so long. Ummmm…. I am doing this poll of the favorite character this week so e-mail me your answer. My e-mail is Thanks for reading! Again please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love that transcends time**

**Chapter Four: Do you remember?**

**By: Crazyhanyou**

**Greeting: Hey! Chapter four... wow that may not sound like much but I am currently working on three different fan fics and it's really hard to keep up... I guess that's kinda why I'm taking so long to update... Please R&R I need three reviews for this chapter to move on... that may sound harsh but well you know... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Mizaki lay there in the hospital. 'Sasuke was really worried... Why?' His words replayed in her mind: "Take he to the hospital. If you don't I'll take her. I don't want anything to happen to her."**

**She fell asleep. Soon, though, she was awakened by the feeling of someone watching her. 'I can't move!' She was scared. "Okay, open your eyes slowly, Mizaki." She said to herself.**

**When she finally opened her eyes she saw a man with long silver/ white hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red kimono and he had dog-ears.**

**She rubbed her eyes thinking she was dreaming. "Who are you?" She asked.**

**He smiled. "The name's InuYasha. You must be Mizaki."**

**She smiled back. "That's my name!"**

**"Wow! You don't really resemble Kagome." He said as he looked her over.**

**"Kagome? Who's that?" She asked. 'Kagome do I know you?'**

**"She was my wife." He told her as he sat down at the edge of her bed.**

**"Was?" She asked.**

**"Well until she died."**

**'Hunh? Somehow I'm remembering a car crash... and memories with him I never had... Huh? I never kissed him! That women... She must be Kagome.' She thought.**

**He started to glow. "Mizaki, you're Kagome. Well, I mean, you're her reincarnation."**

**She stared at him. "I'm not anyone's reincarnation! I'm just Mizaki!"**

**"You're just like Kagome." InuYasha told her with a humongious grin.**

**She pushed him off the bed. "I'm not Kagome! The name's Mizaki. Mi-za-ki!" She thought it was necisary to break her name down into syllables.**

**"Okay, Okay! Just believe me." He said as he left.**

**"InuYasha, wait!" Mizaki yelled without thinking.**

**He stopped.**

**'What's going on? Why do I keep seeing this girl?' Mizaki thought. "InuYasha, can yoi tell me something?" Mizaki asked him.**

**He turned around. "What?"**

**"Tell me... If she's been dead long enough for me to be her reincarnation that means that you must be..." She stopped and stared at him.**

**He smiled. "We'll keep in touch." He walked out of the room.**

**"Wait! I still have so many questions!" It was too late he had already disappeared. 'Who is this InuYasha and if he's dead... Is he just a ghost or does he have a reincarnation somewhere around here?' She thought as she snuggled back under the covers. The thoughts made her drowzy and she soon fell asleep.**

**The next day she was awakened by a nurse. "You have a visitor." She said with a huge smile.**

**"Who is it? My dad...?" She asked half-asleep.**

**"Oh just someone who was here too early and freaked out when we wouldn't let him in because it was too early for visitors. He must really like you." She giggled as she left the room.**

**'Maybe it's InuYasha.' She thought.**

**"Mizaki? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her as he walked in. He was carrying a vase, a bouquet, and balloons that had the words "Get well soon." written on them.**

**She smiled. "Sasuke thanks for saving me. What's with those flowers?"**

**"They're only for the cutest girl around!" He said with a humongious grin.**

**She blushed. "What'd you say?"**

**He realized what he said. "Um... Dah! I mean... I didn't mean it!"**

**She scowled. "Why the hell did you make me feel so warm for nothing?"**

**He just laughed. "I can't believe I'm going to thwe same classes as this bozo. :o"**

**"Huh? You're going to my school? Why?" She asked, confused.**

**"Because someone has to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble." He said grinning.**

**"So now you're saying I need a bodyguard?" She growled.**

**He nodded his head. "Yes! Annyone could make off with you."**

**"Jerk! So if you have stuff to do then why are you here?"**

**'Because I have this weird feeling about you.' He kept saying in his head, "Because your mother was counting on me to make sure you were alright."  
**

**"Sasuke... Are you... the boy who..."**

**Chapter four end.**

**Well that's chapter four. Now we got some suspence! What secret has Sauke been keeping from Mizaki and will she ever figure out the mystery about InuYasha? And what will Sasuke do when he sneeks back into the hospital just to run into InuYasha's wife Kagome? Well to find out you need to send me your reviews. I need at least three to go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do give my undying gratitude to Rumiko Takahashi for creating it. I do own all my original characters though...**


End file.
